Percy Jackson rape series
by Fourtimesthesteak
Summary: Percy loves sex. Maybe too much...
1. Percy X Annabeth (rape)

Percy Jackson rape stories

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's me, Fourtimesthesteak, and I've got yet another series for you. This one is (obviously) Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Percy rapes a bunch of girls. Some of these stories are not rape though, just sex or porn. In the chapter title, it will have the word rape in parenthesis, if it is rape, or it will have sex, gay, or lesbian written next to it, according to the story. Anyways. _This story is Percy X Annabeth (rape)_. I don't own anything besides the story. Not even Percy Jackson. :-) WARNING: contains extreme porn, and gay, rape, and lesbian topics. Dont like, don't read. Now, on with the show! (Or should I say story? :D)**

* * *

 _ **Percy (first person P.O.V):**_

I walked over to my Iris message fountain, in my cabin, and washed my face, to wake me up. I had gotten up extra early, because I had something I wanted to do. I was going to rape someone. And I had a reason too.

It was about a week ago, me and Annabeth were sitting in the woods, talking about everything and nothing. It was hot, and she took off her shirt, because she still had on a gray sports bra on under. I was staring at her boobs, and I couldn't help myself. I pushed her onto the forest floor, and yanked down her pants, before she could react, revealing her beautiful, tan, shaved vagina. She screamed, and Chiron came running (or should I say trotting) over. He saw me, and sent me to clean the horse stables for a week.

My punishment was finally over, and I was going to get payback on Annabeth, even if it ment stealing her virginity. I walked out of my cabin, and over to the Athena cabin and slowly opened the cabin door. I peered inside, and saw a bunch of girls, lying on the ground, or in cots. Some were naked, and laying on top of their naked brothers, others were just naked, and some were wearing pajamas, sleeping alone.

I walked over to Annabeth, who was laying on the ground, not too far away from the door, along with a girl who still had her brother's penis in her mouth, both of them sleeping. Just the sight made me start to get horny, and a little bit hard. I focused on my mission, and picked up Anna, careful not to wake her up. I carried her all the way back to my cabin. I took all of her clothes off of her, and waited for her to wake up, but fell asleep waiting.

 _ **Annabeth (first person P.O.V):**_

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Percy, sitting naked, across from me. I helped, but then realized he was asleep. I felt so mad. The douche bag had kidnapped me, tied me up, and had fallen asleep naked three feet away from me!

I looked around, for something to escape with. I saw nothing. Percy was clever about tying me up. I couldn't yell for help, because I would wake him up, and there was no way I could escape, he was way too clever to just leave an escape laying around. I lifted my feel into the bed with me, and sat Indian style. (Criss-Cross Applesauce). On the way, my foot bumped into my vagina, sending waves of pleasure through me. As a virgin, it didn't take much to please my bits.

I moaned loudly, and immediately regretted it. Percy shot awake, and when he saw me staring at his penis, he started to get a boner. He crawled over to me and licked my shaved pussy. I moaned against my will, and he lined up his now erect cock, and slowly put it in. A tear trickled down my face, at the unbearable pain, even though only his tip had entered me.

 _ **Percy (first person P.O.V):**_

As I slowly inserted the head of my dick into her, I saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"This is revenge bitch." I whispered into her ear, as I jammed myself into her tight virgin walls, easily smashing through her hymen, making her scream, tears pouring down her face.

"Stop Percy, please." She whimpered.

"Fuck you bitch. I'm gonna rupture you so hard, you won't ever be able to pee anything but cum and blood." I said to her, as I continued stuffing her as hard as I could manage, without hurting myself. Waves of intense pleasure slammed into me, and I felt so good, I didn't give a fuck how bad Annabeth was hurting, I was gonna cum all over her insides, and force her to suck the leftover sperm off of my massive dick.

I came after about ten minutes of slamming her. She was still crying, so I held her head and forced it onto my cock. "If you bite me, I will-" I started to say, before she bit down on my dick, hard. I screamed, and stormed over to my Jean pocket, and pulled out a ballpoint pen...

I stuffed inside her, and took of the lid. It expanded, until Riptide was cutting Annabeth's vagina open, as she screamed at the top of her lungs. I went over to her and ripped out my sword, and watched her bleed to death on my bed. I squeezed my sick, and made myself sperm all over Annabeth's dead body, and dragged the corpse back into the Athena cabin.

* * *

 **Ha! Sorry, I had to. I promise, they won't all be as vicious as this, I as just having some fun. Hahaha! Please remember to review. Srsly I would really appreciate it. Or I'll make it so you can only pee cum and blood. Hahaha! Jk. I'm sorry, I had to. There will be more chapters eventually. Plz review. I know this one sucks, but still give me ideas and shit. Plz. Lol**


	2. Percy X Sally Jackson (incest)

Percy X Sally Jackson (incest)

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 3, and this one is Sally Jackson X Percy. IMPORTANT NOTICE: This story takes place when Percy is a little kid. Like, ten years old. WARNING: CONTAINS EXTREME PORN AND INCEST. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

* * *

 _ **Percy (third person P.O.V.):**_

"Percy!" Sally Jackson called to him from the kitchen. He was in his room, sitting on the bed naked, playing with his new Lego set he had just gotten about a week ago as a present from his mother for his birthday. He sat up, and walked into the kitchen.

"Yes Mommy?" He called. She looked over at him, seeing that he was completely naked, at the age of ten years old, standing in the kitchen, proving that he had no problem showing his body.

"Ummm... Sweetie? Where are your clothes?" Sally asked, trying not to stare at her son.

"I didn't want to wear them." He said, with an expression on his face like, duh.

"Okay... Well anyway, your friend Grover... his mother offered to watch you tommorow so you can have a play date with him. You know... because I have to work then." Her son agreed, happily and sat down at the table (still naked).

Sally hummed, as she finished making Percy's blue pancakes. She put butter and syrup on them, then cut them up and gave them to Percy. He ate, until it was gone. He reached under the table, and scratched his ten year old penis which still had no hair and was very small.

"Let me get that for you." Sally said, and reached her hand between her son's legs. Percy had a confused look on his face, which quickly disappeared when she nodded encouragingly.

 _ **Percy (first person P.O.V.):**_

I went to scratch my tiny penis, when Mommy offered to do it for me. I was confused, and she must've known it, because she nodded reassuringly. I spread my legs, and her hands went to work. She rubbed me, and squeezed me, and stroked me, and it felt so good, I accidentally let out a loud moan.

I looked down at her, and she acted as if she hadn't heard me. But maybe she didn't. After all, she was pretty focused on my little PP, and when I looked down to see it, it looked a little bit bigger. I gasped, and touched myself. My PP felt hard, and I felt like playing with it. But I let Mommy do that, because it felt better when she did it.

I wanted her to lick me. Why, I didn't know, but I wanted her to suck on my nuts. I suddenly got an idea. I grabbed the syrup from off the table and poured it all over my small penis.

"Uh oh." Mommy said, sounding excited. What was the word? Enthusiastic? "Someone is going to have to clean that up." She said her tongue down my PP and licked the syrup off it. I moaned again, and this time I wasn't surprised. I didn't know what she was doing, but it felt SOOOOOOO good.

All of the sudden, she opened her mouth wide, and sucked on my ten year old private parts. Mommy had no problem taking it all in her mouth, because I was so small. She could even fit my balls in there too! It felt so good, and I accidentally peed in her mouth. She swallowed it, and I looked between her legs and saw her pants wet. Her penis must've peed too.

 _ **Sally Jackson (first person P.O.V.):**_

I felt him cum in my mouth, and he looked surprised as I swallowed it. His gaze moved to my crotch, and saw that it was wet.

"Mommy, did your penis have to pee too?" He asked. I explained do him that it wasn't pee, and told him that it wasn't pee that I swallowed from him. I told him what an orgasm was. Then I explained that I didn't have a penis. He asked if there was something wrong with me, so I told him that all girls have vaginas, and all boys have penises. He asked what it looked like, so I showed him mine.

He poked it, and giggled. "Why don't you go ahead and taste it, Percy?" I suggested, wanting him to give me a blow job. He sucked all of my juices, swallowing it, and loving the taste. He looked down at his cock again, and asked why it kept getting big. I explained to him that it was so he could put it in my vagina.

He walked over and slid himself into my wet vagina. He moaned in sync with me, and started to move his hips, loving the feeling of my walls sliding on his tiny penis. He continued to do this until he pulled out completely and squirted all over my belly.

I started to talk, but he came over and put his balls on my mouth. I sucked while he continued to spray his juices all over my body. I came into the floor, and like a dog fetching, he walked over on all fours, and lapped it up, every once in a while, rubbing his balls in my pool of juices and rubbing them. He slid his penis back inside me and we both fell asleep like that, covered in our cum.

* * *

 **So what did ya think? Please leave a review. Srsly, it really helps. The flames don't though, so if you are gonna flame me, fuck off. What if incest was legal? What if kids were allowed to just walk around naked? What if nobody wore clothes at school? I think I would have a ton of sex if these were ligit. Send me your thoughts too. Hope you liked. Peace out, -Fourtimesthesteak**


	3. Percy X Juniper (rape)

Percy X Juniper (rape)

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back with another story for you all. This one is Percy X Juniper (rape). I got some flames, so I did the non-rape stories until I got a review that really encouraged me. There was no name for it though, so I can't recognize anyone for it. All I know is that they were French. If you are that person and you are reading this, _Merci_. Anyways. WARNING: Contains extreme porn and rape. Dont like don't read. Now on with the show!**

* * *

 _ **Juniper (first person P.O.V.):**_

Grover was gone. He died in the war. I was sitting on our bed, looking at pictures of us together. I found one where I was riding him, and gasped. How was it that I never knew we had that? I felt a drop of my juice run down my leg, and knew I had to satisfy myself.

I rummaged through the bottom of my closet, until I found a cardboard box. I opened it and pulled out my lotion. I squirted some on my hand and began to rub my shaved clit. I pulled out my dildo and was about to push it inside me, when I heard a knock at the door.

I snapped my fingers, and new clothes grew on me, made of leaves and vines and stuff. I am a dryad after all. I opened the door to see none other than Perseus Jackson.

"Hey Juniper." He said.

"Come in, I just made cookies." I said, using my hand to motion him to follow me inside.

"Thanks. I... I just had a rough day." I assured him that it was no problem at all, and that he was welcome anytime. He asked if I had heard about Grover. When I told him I had, he asked how I was doing, and if there was anything he could do for me.

I felt a tear run down my cheek. I let the tears fall and ran over to him and hugged him, sitting on his lap, our chests touching. I cried into his shoulder, until I went to slid off his lap, and he held me in place.

"PERCY?" I said confused. He lifted up my leafy skirt, revealing my sacred area. He quickly yanked his down pants down and stuffed himself into me.

"PERCY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He thrusted hard, and the pleasure was so intense, I could barely keep myself from moaning. He hit my g-spot over and over, until I tightened against my will and squirted all over his massive son-of-Posiedon penis.

I screamed, but the effort was so great that I passed out.

When I woke back up, I was sitting naked, chained to my bed. There was a piece of paper, covered in my juices, stuffed inside me, and I pulled it out and read it. _Be expecting a kid._

* * *

 **So... how was it? Sorry it was short. Please review. I know I get a ton of readers, and a lot of them just say: fuck reviewing. I say: please. It really does help. Anyway...**

 **Peace out. -Fourtimesthesteak**


	4. Percy X Piper (sex)

Percy X Piper (sex)

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back with another. This one is Percy X Piper, just sex, not rape. Please leave me a review on any chapter. Leave a request or just leave a rating. Anything helps, but flames. If you are gonna flame, kiss mine. Anyways. WARNING: Contains extreme porn. Don't like, don't read. Now on with the show!**

* * *

 _ **Percy (first person P.O.V.):**_

"Hi Percy." I jumped, and looked around, searching for the source of the voice. I looked at my Iris message fountain and saw Piper, looking through the rainbow at me.

"On, hi Piper. You scared me. What's up?" I replied, hand on my chest, looking surprised.

"Oh, not much. Just chillin' all alone out here in my secret spot in the woods."

"Cool. Where's Jason?" I asked, moving my head to look around her, which, of course, didn't work.

"He's off somewhere with Festus and Leo on the ship. I came out here, and got lonely, so I guess I just wanted to talk to you." She said, blushing so hard, it was easily noticeable, even in the dark.

"Want me to come hang out with you?" I asked, happy to have a reason to sneak out, past the curfew.

"Sure. Just let me come and get you and take you back, since you don't know where my spot is." Piper said, grinning like crazy. I agreed, and slashed the rainbow, ending the Iris message. I wiped the leftover water on my pajama pants. I was still in my pajamas. I quickly changed out.

After about 5 minutes, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Piper, looking as beautiful as Aphrodite herself, if not more beautiful( although the love goddess would kill me if she heard me say that). She wore a strapless black dress, with black combat boots, and had mascara on. Clearly she had plans.

"You look beautiful, Piper." I managed to spit out.

"Thanks Percy. I'm really glad that we could do this."

"Ummm... Jason's my friend." I said, hoping that she would get the message.

"Oh. Percy I would never cheat on him. He broke up with me a few months ago." She said, understanding completely. "What about you and Annabeth?" I blushed ferociously against my will, and quickly answered:

"Me and Annabeth were never a thing. Just friends." Piper asked me if that meant me and her were official. "Do you want to be?" I asked nervously.

"Percy, why the fuck do you think I dressed up? Of course!" She giggled, and leaned in to kiss me.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. I pushed my tongue against her mouth, asking for permission to enter, which she quickly granted, and our tongues wrestled. We kissed for about 5 minutes, each of us putting love, passion and lust into it. We stopped, and breathed heavily, when she decided to break the silence.

"Perhaps we should go to that secret place now." Piper said seductively, pulling my hand. I gladly followed, and watched closely the path to where she was taking us. We went in between some pine trees, which led to a big waterfall.

"Come on babe." She called. I hadn't realized I'd stopped to look at the beautiful scenery. I followed her, as we walked across some rocks, and went behind the waterfall, where a large cave was conveniently located. She pulled me into the cave, and we made left and right turns, to a bed with candles all around it.

"Planned to have sex with me, huh Pipes?" I said, admiring her handiwork. I turned around to look at her, when I saw she had no clothes on. I located them in a pile next to the bed, and stared at her sexy body.

She had a slight tan, and perfect sized boobs, and a beautiful shaved pussy, already leaking with her juices. I touched a hand to her boob, and earned a quiet moan from the daughter of Aphrodite.

I grabbed her hips and pushed her onto the bed, and put my face in her crotch. I began licking her, loving the sweet taste of her. She moaned and squirmed while I pushed my tongue inside of her bits, lapping up her precum like a fucking dog.

"Enough Percy," Piper moaned. "I need you inside me now." I nodded and asked her if she was a virgin, and she shook her head no. I inserted my hard penis inside her, receiving loud moans of pleasure from her. I pushed myself in to the bottom, and she moaned loudly as I stretched her walls. I trusted in and out of her, hitting her g-spot every time. After a while, she squirted everywhere.

I felt her clamp down as she came, and I quickly pulled out and came on her belly. She licked it up, and laid her head on my chest.

"I love you babe." Piper said, while she rubbed herself.

"I love you more." I said back, playing with her boobs as she fell asleep on my chest. And after her, I fell asleep too.

* * *

 **So, what did ya think? I really liked this chapter. Thanks for reading, AND PLEASE REVIEW. I'm not gonna bitch anymore, so peace out.**

 **-Fourtimesthesteak**


	5. Annabeth X Piper (lesbian sex)

Annabeth X Piper (lesbian)

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's me, and I'm back with another story! This one is Annabeth X Piper, lesbian. Nobody ever said that only Percy couldn't be the main character, huh? Any requests? I know for a fact that a lot of people aren't reviewing. Come on guys, even just a simple: 'good' or 'bad' helps. And it takes not even a minute. You don't even have to be a member. All right, anyways. WARNING: Contains extreme porn, and lesbian pairings. Don't like, don't read. Now on with the show!**

* * *

 _ **Piper (first person P.O.V)**_

It's two days after my sex with Percy, and I'm already horny again. Does that make me a slut? I don't care how I get it, but I need to be pleasured. A knock on the door made me jump, and I ran over, expecting to see Percy. Instead, Annabeth stood there, in jeans and a T-shirt.

"Oh, hey Anna." I said, trying to not let my disappointment show through. I started calling her 'Anna' after she started calling me 'Pipes' and then got the whole camp calling me that. Even Percy.

"So," Annabeth started. "You and Percy huh?" I felt my stomach drop, and I was instantly filled with guilt.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were... I didn't..." She quickly cut me off, and I realized that her intention wasn't to chew me out. It was (surprisingly )to congratulate me.

"No Pipes, that's not what I meant. I'm happy for you two. I'm just going to miss you." She said, with a deep red blush.

"Miss me? Anna, I'm not going anywhere." I said, confused.

"What I meant was," Annabeth continued. "I'm going to miss this." She grabbed my vagina, and I let out a moan of pleasure.

"You can have it this last time." I said, with a huge smirk and a wink. Guess I was going to get my pleasure after all. Annabeth pushed me onto my bed, and pulled up my shirt, revealing my perfect sized boobs to her. (I wasn't wearing a bra.) she twisted and pulled and sucked my tits, earning her moans of pleasure.

"Stop." I commanded. Annabeth stood up, with a confused look on her face. "You have too much clothes on." I said with a giggle. She quickly stripped, as did I. She was happy to jump back on me, and continue pleasuring me, but in my nether region instead of my nipples. I moaned as she pumped her middle finger in and out of my wet, shaved vagina.

When I started moaning quieter, she added two more fingers inside me, pumping three fingers now. i squirted all over her hand, and moaned loudly, enjoying my orgasm caused by the sexy, slutty daughter of Athena. I looked down at her pussy, and saw that she had squirted as well, all over my blankets. We helped clean each other up with our tongues. I heard a knock on the door, but before either of us could react, Chiron walked in.

* * *

 **So... Like it? I thought that one was one of my best chapters. Please, REVIEW. Srsly, its really not hard at all. No excuses for not reviewing guys. Srsly I might just stop writing if I don't get reviews. Also, I need more ideas. Thanks guys. Peace out.**

 **-Fourtimesthesteak**


	6. Clarisse X Annabeth (lesbian & rape)

Clarisse X Annabeth (rape & lesbian)

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back with another! This one is my first lesbian rape. Shout out to willowskeith for requesting it. This one is Clarisse X Annabeth. It is a lesbian rape( see above). Anyways. WARNING: Contains extreme pornography, and lesbian pairings and rape. Don't like, don't read. Now on with the show!**

 _ **Clarisse (third person P.O.V.):**_

Clarisse had some naughty thoughts running through her head, as she planned a way to get at Annabeth. _Fuck Annabeth._ Clarisse thought. _She's a bitch anyways._ Clarisse ripped off a piece of paper and wrote a quick note on it. That night, she slid it under Annabeth's covers, knowing that the wise daughter of Athena would see it.

That night, she waited behind a tree for Annabeth to come looking for Percy. She unzipped her leather jacket, and threw off her shirt. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She threw it in the pile of clothes, and continued to strip. She took off her pants and underwear, and sat naked on the forest floor. Waiting. And waiting. And waiting. Until finally she heard a voice. It was definitely Annabeth.

"Percy?" Called the daughter of Athena. "I came naked, like you asked!" She called out again. When Clarisse felt Anna was close enough, she jumped out and put her hand over Annabeth's mouth, while using her other hand to (I'm sorry )grab her by the pussy, and pull her down. Annabeth bit her hand, hard, and Clarisse groaned, trying to be quiet. Out of pure rage, Clarisse slammed her elbow into her head, instantly knocking her out.

 _ **Annabeth (first person P.O.V.):**_

I woke up, still naked, tied to a chair in a white room, like the ones you see in the movies. I knew I wasn't a crazy person, and I clearly remembered my encounter with the kidnapper. I wish I knew who it was, so I could kill them. I never saw their face. I was about to attempt escape, when the door opened, and a naked girl, about my age walked in. She seemed familiar, the way she walked, but she had a mask on, so I couldn't be sure.

"Hello Mrs. Chase." Said the girl. That voice... familiar... "Today you will be making me orgasm, with only your bare body. But probably just your mouth today. I already masturbated." The girl said, as if telling a kid about how crayons are made. I really couldn't figure out who this was, and it was fucking annoying. I grunted, and only then did I realize I had a gag in my mouth.

"Oh. Let me get that." She said. She untied the gag, and as she did, I saw a large bite mark on her hand. This was the same person who kidnapped me.

"Who the FUCK are you?" I yelled, as soon as the gag was out of my drooling mouth.

"Someone who wants revenge." She said, while using her middle finger to tease me, rubbing my shaved vagina. It took all my willpower not to moan, or thrust into it.

"What did I ever do?" I asked, seriously confused.

"Capture the flag." Clarisse.

"Clarisse? Are you fucking kidding me? It was a FUCKING game! Let it go BITCH! Get over yourse-" I stopped, as she mounted me, her vagina on my face. I decided to give her what she wanted, as she might let me go. I was going to make her orgasm.

I licked all around the outsides of her pussy, before putting my tongue in her girl bits, doing my best to pump my tongue in and out of her shaved vagina. She let out a moan, and got off. She must not want to cum yet. She untied my arms, and commanded me to finger her. I did as she asked, getting aroused myself. I rubbed myself with one hand, while I fingered Clarisse with two fingers on the other.

She let out a loud moan, and I knew she was about to orgasm. Quickly, I grabbed her hips, and yanked her back, placing my mouth on her sacred area, just in time to swallow her delicious tasting juices. I felt myself orgasm, on the chair, and moaned into Clarisse, making her squirt a tiny bit more.

"Not bad, Wise Girl." Clarisse said, smirking and sucked one of our juices of her fingers.

"You made me cum, just by pleasing YOU!" I said with a giggle. I opened my legs quickly, flashing my virgin pussy at her. That was where I went wrong.

Clarisse came over and started giving my wet bits a blow job. Her tongue swirled around my vagina, making me surprised. I didn't want any more.

"Clarisse, stop." She ignored me, continuing to suffocate herself, with my folds. "STOP." I heard my voice waver, and I knew I was terrified of this girl. Instead of ignoring me, she flipped me off. But then she jammed that finger inside me, making me scream in both pain and unwanted pleasure.

"CLARISSE! GET OUT OF ME!" I screamed. Maybe someone would hear me. A black man walked in, but I knew he wasn't going to save me, when I saw he was naked, with an enormous dick. I felt a tear run down my cheek. My heart skipped a beat, as he slammed his huge penis in my virgin pussy, destroying my hymen on the way. I gagged, and screamed in pain at the same time, which came out sounding kind of like a horse.

Horse. I guess that described him. He was so big, it hurt to even fit his tip inside me, much less his entire cock! I blacked out from the immense pain.

When I came to, I was naked, laying on my bed. The sheets under my butt were covered in my blood, and I touched my ass, scared of what I thought was there. Sure enough, a massive hole was stretched in my anus, and was leaking blood. I looked down at my pussy, but instead, I saw a big black dick in between my legs.

I screamed, and then I saw my chopped off vagina stuck to the wall next to the door.

* * *

 **So... hahaha! I'm sorry, I had to lol. Did anyone catch the Donald Trump reference in there? Ha! I had to... laughing so hard. Anyways. REVIEW. Please. It does help. You can leave a suggestion/request too. That's what willowskeith did to get this published. Peace out.**

 **-Fourtimesthesteak**


	7. Percy X Bianca (sex)

Percy X Bianca (sex)

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back with another! I was very pleased with the amount of reviews and requests. If you requested one, just be patient, it'll come eventually, unless I PM you otherwise. Or... if your not signed in I guess I can't PM you huh? On well... Anyways. This one is Percy X Bianca, not rape, just sex. Request of 'Nightshade2055'! (Not Signed in though, so you won't find him on fan fiction.) Sorry it's a little short though. WARNING: contains extreme porn. Don't like, don't read. Now on with the show!**

* * *

 _ **Bianca (first person P.O.V.):**_

It's on one of the quests, in the junkyard of the Gods. I still had the crescent shaped bow, and was sad I would have to leave it. That's when I saw it. A hand waving in the distance. I ran over, carefully not to let the others know that I was leaving. I saw Percy's head pop up to look , but I caught his gaze on my boobs. I flashed them at him and he gasped, and licked his lips. I giggled, and took off my shirt, leaving me in just my bra, and my dark silver pants I was instructed to wear by Artemis.

When I got over there, I saw that Percy had found a bed of Aphrodite in the junkyard. I sat on it with him and gasped. It felt as if I had just become the most horny person in the world. I took off my bra, and started to run my tits. The bed made it feel even better than when I usually masturbated, with all the other hunters. Apparently Percy was horny too, because he pulled off my silver pants, showing my black, lacy underwear. Percy licked all over my pussy, loving the taste of my precum. I know because he tried sucking it up like a straw a bunch of times, which almost made me cum, but I knew that I needed his penis to cum all over the inside of my virgin walls.

He stopped blowing me, and I just then realized he was already naked. I pulled off my underwear, revealing my shaved, virgin folds to him. I got on my hands and knees, wanting him to doggy style me. I told him to go slow, and he nodded eagerly. He started to push himself in, and I was loving the feel of his tip entering me, until he jammed it in to the hilt, tearing through my hymen on the way. I buried my face into a pillow and screamed. After a couple minutes, I assured him it was okay to continue.

He pulled himself out, going slow at first. He turned in front of me, and put his penis in my face, so I sucked it, and giving tiny little bites here and there that earned me moans of pleasure. I layed down on the bed, with my legs spread wide open, giving him a perfect view of my pussy. He smirked as he slowly entered me again. I moaned, as he continued, picking up speed to match his desired pace. After a couple of minutes, the bed was practically shaking. My boobs were bouncing on my chest, and my entire body was bouncing too, on his dick.

I finally felt that familiar urge, and let it loose. When I opened my eyes, I saw him covered in my cum. I giggled at the weird feeling as he grunted and spermed all over my insides. There was so much that it even started to leak out of my not-so-virgin-anymore-vagina. I fell asleep, with his dick still inside me, and I dreamed about him...

* * *

 **So... Like? Cool. Leave a review please. Or a request. Thanks for being loyal readers, those of you who liked and favorites and followed. My real name is Addison, so when I did/do the Addison character, she will be based off of me. She's ten because I'm ten. The only difference will be she starts in the story(s) a virgin, and I'm not a virgin. Questions? Feel free to post them as reviews, or just PM me. I'll see it either way. Peace out.**

 **Addison Muffin (that's what my boyfriend calls me.)**


	8. Me (my story) author's note

Me X Peyton

* * *

 **Hey guys, back again. A lot of you were freaking out when I told you I was then and not a virgin, so someone requested a story on how I lost my virginity. Do you guys want it to be like a story, or what? I think it would sound fake if I pumped detail into it like other chapters. Gimme your opinions. Review or Private Message me. Peace out.**

 **-Addison Muffin**


	9. Me X Peyton (true sex story)(not Percy)

Me X Peyton

* * *

 **Hey guys, a lot of people were requesting that I write it like a normal story, so that's what I'll do. It might sound fake, but I promise, it's all true. I swear to God it is. So... enjoy reading about me having sex, lol! ANYWAYS. WARNING: Contains extreme porn. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 ** _Me (first person P.O.V.):_**

It was lunch time at school when I happened. Yeah, it happened at school. He left me a note in my binder that said to go meet him by the vending machines. Naturally I went, having NO clue what he planned to do with me. (Don't get me wrong, I loved it. Except for the hymen breaking part. Felt like fire.) When I finally met him, he was sitting down by the machines, on his phone. He saw me and stood up and kissed me.

"Hey, Addison." Peyton said, when we broke away.

"Hey P." I said, hugging him tightly. I saw Olivia behind him and mouthed 'mine' and pointed at Peyton's back. She stuck her tongue out, and I flipped her off.

Olivia is a bitch who likes Peyton. I fucking hate her guts. She's one of the "popular" kids though, so she's always surrounded in a bunch of other assholes, some even from different grades. (We were nine, and in 4th grade.) She walked away, probably to get her bitch assembly. (Although I didn't see hear again after that.)

"Everything okay?" I asked, remembering that he was the one who called for us to meet.

"Yeah. I umm... wanted to try something with you, if you... don't mind." He said, blushing and stuttering like mad. I remember thinking: _Oh my God. Sex?_ He grabbed my hands in his and stared at them, as if he was trying to see through them. I knew he wasn't going to say anything if that was what he wanted to do, so I broke the silence.

"Sex?" I whispered in his ear, and he slowly nodded, blushing like crazy again. I squeaked and it must've startled him, because he jumped. "Yes Peyton! I love you!" I practically yelled, smiling from ear to ear. Be smiled too, and kissed me hard on the mouth.

I was the one to break away, but only to take him to the science lab, because I knew nobody would be in there, because no one is allowed to be during lunch. We continued kissing, until his lips moved to my neck.

"Peyton, we have to hurry." I said, wanting to be back before the bell rang, so nobody suspected anything. He nodded.

"I'm not experienced, so what should I do?" He asked me. I giggled and said:

"Its okay, I'm not either. Start here maybe." I said, tugging my jeans down. I was wearing pink boy shorts underwear. (Those are girl's underwear that are sort of like boxers, but tighter. in case u didn't know.) He eagerly pulled those down too. I didn't have any hair, neither did he, we were only nine.

He kissed my vagina, and I laughed at my ticklishness. He was now on his knees. His hands were on my hips, and he put his tongue inside me a little bit. I didn't masturbate, so I wasn't used to the pleasure, and I let out something that sounded like a mix between a laugh and a moan.

He stood up, and pulled down his pants. He had blue underwear on, and now it was my turn to get on my knees, after taking off my underwear off and throwing them on the floor. He sat on the science table while I pulled his pants off of him, then his underwear. His penis was already hard, from giving me a blow job probably, so I sucked him. He giggled too, but didn't squirm. I pulled away a few seconds later, and pulled him off the table.

"Lay down." I commanded. He layed down on the floor, and lifted up his shirt. His penis stood straight up, and I sat on his legs, close to it. I lifted myself up a little, and moved so I was now lowering myself onto him. His tip went inside, and we both stared at each other.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this I just-" He said. I cut him off by kissing him, and slamming my hips into him. I used more force than I thought I would have to, and he easily tore through my hymen. I screamed into his mouth, and a tear rolled down my cheek. He played with my hair, running his fingers through it, as we kissed. Finally I pulled away, panting like a dog. He wiped the tear off my cheek.

"I love you." He said. He gave his killer smile, and I looked into his dark blue eyes and laughed.

"I love you too." I said. I guess now would be a good time to describe us. Peyton has dark blue eyes, and black hair. He's one of the taller kids in our grade. He's really popular, so it was a shock when everyone heard we were together. I have one blue eye and one green eye. My right one is the blue one. (Peyton says it looks hot, and that he likes it.) I have dark brown, straight hair. I'm definitely not one of the popular kids, but I am friends with most of them. (Fuck Olivia.)

Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah.

Once the pain disappeared,I continued riding him. It felt amazing now that I didn't have a wall blocking his path. After not long, I felt myself cum (my first orgasm!) On him.

"I'm gonna cum! Addison get off!" He said to me. I quickly pulled off of him and he rolled over to his hand and knees and came on the floor. He licked my cum off of me, and we used some paper towels to wipe up his. (I didn't want to swallow it, which he was fine with.) We went back to the cafeteria, hand in hand, and we haven't said anything about it since.

I'm hoping we can do it again sometime soon. He got me into the habit of masturbating too. I love my Peyton. One last thing. Fuck you Olivia.

* * *

 **So. Happy now? Lol. Now you know more about me and Peyton huh? Loving the reviews guys, keep 'em comin'! Feel free to give requests too. This story was requested by lots of readers, otherwise I'd give a name for the requester. Shout out. You know who you are. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed. Peace out.**

 **Sincerely, Addison Muffin**


	10. Annabeth X Percy (rape)

Annabeth X Percy (rape)

* * *

 **Hey guys, back with another. This one is Annabeth X Percy, Annabeth raping him, before she died in Chapter One. Don't like rape? Cool, DON'T FUCKING READ IT THEN! Jesus, I give you warnings people, so stop flaming me. Thank you those of you who didn't flame. And readers. Don't know what I'd do without you guys. Go insane probably. This story was requested by Golfgirl1218. Hope ya like it. Anyways. WARNING: Contains extreme porn, and rape. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Now on with the show!**

* * *

 _ **Annabeth (third person P.O.V.):**_

Annabeth was tired of Percy's shit. He would grab her boobs or something, but then refuse to fuck her. How rude! She was done putting up with it. She was going to have sex with Percy whether he liked it or not. She wondered if that meant she was going to rape him, but she shrugged it off. She needed his dick to slam her. Now.

She stood up from the bench by the canoeing lake, and headed for the Posiedon cabin. When she got there, the door to Percy and Tyson's cabin was opened a tiny bit, so Annabeth pushed it open the rest of the way. She went in and saw Percy hammering a wooden chair.

She tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Oh Annabeth, you're just in time to see my new invention. When you sit in it, you get paralyzed from your shoulders down, unless you change the settings. Allow me to demonstrate." He sat in the chair, and instantly went stiff. "Now press that button to let me free." He said, as if he had no doubt that Annabeth would.

He looked genuinely surprised when she closed the door and locked it. She ripped her shirt in half, and pulled off the rest of her clothes. She removed Percy's too, then smacked his dick, which soon got hard.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" He yelled. Annabeth ignored his screams, and lowered herself onto him. She moaned loudly when she felt her walls being stretched again, as for it wasn't often that she had sex. She bobbed up and down on his dick. He screamed, but a little moan came out with it, which Annabeth figured he was trying to keep hidden.

 _ **Percy (THOUGHT ARGUEMENT)**_

 _Resist_ : Stop it Percy! She's fucking raping you

 _Allow_ : No, it's not rape if you like it.

 _Resist_ : You don't like it!

 _Allow_ : We both know we love it. START THRUSTING PERCY!

 _Resist_ : WHAT?! No Percy, don't give in!

 _Allow_ : Enjoy your hard earned orgasm to the max Percy!

 _Resist_ : NO! GET THE HER THE FUCK OFF OF YOU!

 _Allow_ : Give in!

 _Resist_ : No!

 _Allow_ : YES!

 _BOTH_ : SHIT!

 _ **Annabeth (third person P.O.V.):**_

Annabeth felt a little thrust and heard a tiny groan from Percy, and knew he was about to cum. She pulled off of his cock, and he stopped,drooling and panting heavily.

"Please..." He gasped, looking like a three year old, pouting over candy or something.

"Fuck you." She said, and jammed her fist into his testicles. A year rolled down his face, and he yelped in pain. She took his balls into her mouth, and bit as hard as she possibly could. Percy screamed again, and when she pulled away, blood rolled down his balls, dripping onto the floor of Percy's cabin.

She lowered herself onto him again, and bobbed up and down. She came a few minutes later, all over his bloody lap. She pulled off, and pressed the killswitch button on the chair. His head snapped back violently, and she giggled, and ran out, not bothering to put her clothes back on, loving the feeling of her boobs bouncing on her chest.

* * *

 **So... Any good? I couldn't take it seriously, sorry guys. Lol. So, please review, but before you do, please know I'm not serious about this story. Lol. Love you guys. Peace out.**

 **Sincerely, Addison Muffin/ Fourtimesthesteak**


	11. PercyXAddisonXSally(sex,incest,lesbian)

Percy X Addison X Sally

* * *

 **Hey readers! Back with another! Forgot to mention it, but last story was my tenth! HOORAY! This story was requested by RollingFire. I'd like to thank him too. He is probably my most loyal fan. Love ya RollingFire!( Not literally, y'all know what I mean. I'm already dating someone [Peyton] anyways). So, this story is Percy X Addison X Sally, which includes sex, lesbian, and some incest. That was your WARNING. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. In the story, Addison and Percy are just kids( Oh boy... let's say... eleven?). Addison's traits are based off of mine. She is a daughter of Poseidon, which makes there a full circle of incest. She for some reason, DOES NOT HAVE A HYMEN. Anyways. WARNING: See above. Now on with the show!**

* * *

 _ **Percy (third person P.O.V.):**_

Percy was the happiest he had been since he and his mother's latest trip to the beach. It was finally his birthday! He invited a handful of kids to go to bowling with him later that night. He invited these friends from school: Annabeth, Luke, Travis and Conner, Beckendorf, Selina, and another girl named Addison. Out of the bunch, Addison was his favorite. He had a huge crush on her, and his little privates got big and hard and kind of ticklish around her, which he found strange.

They were all bowling, when Percy got bored and went to look for Addy. He found her in the arcade, laying on the pool table on her belly. Percy went up to her, and she didn't see him. He walked to the back of the table, to scare her from behind, when he saw it. Her weird private part. It was like two long small lumps showing through her pants. Perch felt that feeling on his PP again, and just shrugged it off, continuing his attempt to scare her.

After Percy startled Addy, Sally Jackson walked in, and admired the sight of the two kids playing. She chuckled to herself and walked away. And then it happened. A blue trident lit up above each other's heads, and Sally checked back in on them just in time to see it.

"Percy, do you know what this means?!" Sally exclaimed. Percy shrugged sleepily. "You and Addison are siblings!" Percy felt a wave of disappointment that he couldn't love Addison anymore, at least, not the way he wanted to love her. Later that night, Sally, Percy, and Addison were all at home, sleeping. Addison got up to go potty...

 _ **Addison (third person P.O.V.):**_

Addison was feeling excited and happy again, that weird feeling that made her want to be naked, or rub lotion all over her private area. She got up to go to the bathroom, and Percy must've still been awake, because he whispered her name.

" _Addison."_

 _"What Percy?"_

 _"Where are you going?"_ He asked. He sat up, and Addison saw that he had taken off his shirt and his pants, and there was a weird bump in his underwear in the front, where his vagina should be. That's what her old mommy used to call it. A vagina.

 _"Percy, what is in your pants?"_

 _"Oh, that's my PP."_ Percy said, looking down, covering it with his hands, and blushing.

 _"Can I see it?"_ Addison asked curiously.

 _"In the bathroom."_ Percy replied. The brother and sister walked to the bathroom together, and when the got there, Addison shut the door a little bit, until it was only cracked open. Percy pulled off his underwear. Addison gasped and looked at his PP. She told him to look at her's, and pulled down her pants. He gasped, but then asked her to do something crazy.

"Will you lick it? I'll do anything, I'll lick yours too if you want." He said desperately. She crouched down on her hands and knees, and Percy laid down on the tile floor. His PP stuck up straight in the air, and Addison poked it. Percy giggled, and it bounced a little bit. She touched the tip of her tongue to his private part, and decided she like the taste of it.

Addison engulfed Percy's penis in her mouth. He giggled, so she started to suck it. He moaned, and thrusted his hips. After a couple minutes, Addison stopped, and told Percy that it was his turn to do it to her. Percy nodded happily, and helped Addison remove her clothes.

Addison (first person P.O.V.):

Once I was completely naked, I laid down on the bathroom tile floor. I spread my legs a little bit, and Percy licked his lips. He kissed my bits, and held his lips there and hummed, sending that weird feeling through me. I giggled, and he stopped. He looked up into my blue eyes with his sexy sea green eyes, and when I opened my mouth to speak, he stuck his tongue out, and licked all down my vagina. I giggled and squirmed, but enjoyed it a lot.

Percy pulled his head away, and grabbed a flap of my vagina and pulled it towards the side, revealing my hole to him.

"Can you put your finger in it?" He asked. I told him I had to put lotion on it first to make it feel good, but yes. He stood up and reached for something on the counter, but I was watching his long and hard private and balls move while he did. He came back down with lotion all over his hands, and rubbed them all over my PP. He shoved his pinkie finger inside me, and I moaned really loudly...

Sally (third person P.O.V.):

Sally woke with a jump. What was that noise? Addison! Sally jumped up and out of bed, and ran for their shared bedroom. Beds empty. Sally started to panic again. I can't lose them! She thought. She ran into the living room, and was surprised to see the bathroom light was on, and shadows danced behind the door, proving that somebody was in there. Sally snook to the kitchen, grabbed a steak knife, just in case, and returned to the bathroom. Sally slooooowwly opened the door, to see Percy FINGERING his new sister.

Sally flung the door open, and the two kids jumped in surprise. Addison moaned at the feeling of Percy's finger stretching her walls when he jumped. The moan made Sally giggle.

"Here honey." Sally said to the eleven year old girl. "Let me show you a better feeling..."

Percy (first person P.O.V.):

I watched as Mom dropped her knifes and grabbed my hand and pulled it out of my sister. I was really surprised she wasn't mad at us. Instead, she shut the door and locked it. She also removed all of her clothing and sat on the tile floor. Me and Addison sat up, and when we did, I caught Addison staring at my PP. I looked down at it myself, and saw that it was jiggling.

Mom taught us everything. How babies were made, about penises, and vaginas, and incest, and sex, and cum, and everything. Addison raised her hand.

"So, Percy's penis is supposed to go inside of my vagina, right?" She asked, pointing at our body parts as she talked.

"Yes. That's why Percy's penis can get big and hard, so he can put it inside a girl. Here, let us show you."

Mom gently set me on the ground, and mounted me. I giggled and moaned, and she got off. Addison crawled over to me and did the same thing, and me and her moaned together. She bounced up and down on my penis, and I soon felt like I needed to pee. I ignored it, and let it loose inside her, and she did the same thing all over my lap.

We looked over and saw Mom, sleeping with her finger still inside herself, and a pool of liquid on the floor between her legs. We looked at each other, and kissed until we fell asleep.

* * *

 **So... like? Longest story! Wooo! I thing I enjoyed that one a lot. It made me super horny! I had to go masturbate after! Lol! Plz review. I'm serious, if I don't get at least then reviews on this chapter I may stop writing the series. Come on guys. Five minutes, not even. Thanks.**

 **Sincerely, Addison Muffin/ Fourtimesthesteak**


	12. DISCONTINUE NOTICE :(

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Author's Note: I'm sorry guys, but I'm discontinuing this series bc I don't have enough time for it. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU LIKED THIS ONE. THEY ALL HAVE LEMON. I'm sorry those of you who liked it. Peace out, Addy girl. :(/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"P.s. Ill leave it up for those who wish to re read or read for the first time. Also, Son Of Percy Jackson will be taking over the series, so see his if you want it to continue./p 


End file.
